Electromagnetic actuating devices, for instance for a transmission control system of an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle or for a fuel injector of an internal combustion engine, are known from the market. An inductive element in these devices is energized for a predefinable period of time using a defined average value of a current. In particular, the inductive element is periodically switchable, at a predefinable frequency and a predefinable pulse control factor, to an operating voltage, from which said average value results and subsequently, a certain opening cross-section of a valve, for example.
An electronic circuit for operating the inductive element is referred to as a “current controller”, for example. It is furthermore known that a possible electrical shunt to the inductive element can affect its operation to a considerable degree. A patent publication from the specialized field is the DE 10 2006 029 389 A1, for example.